


Night on Fire

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, First Date, Fist Fights, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Rickyl, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, funnel cake, jealous!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months of fooling around, Rick and Daryl go on their first official date to the county fair.</p><p>High school fic with loads of cotton candy fluff. And only a little blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cereith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereith/gifts).



> This is for my friend [Cereith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereith) for gifting me with this lovely plot bunny! :D
> 
> And a big thanks to [MermaidSheenaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz) for helping me out when I got a little stuck.
> 
> Also, Daryl is 18, Rick is 17.

Rick may or may not've been dating the toughest guy to ever repeat the eleventh grade. In all honesty, he was afraid to ask.

Up to that point, his _relationship_ with Daryl Dixon mostly consisted of a few rushed blowjobs in his jeep by the lake, that one time Daryl climbed up the trellis and jacked him off in his room as he muffled his moans in a neck that smelt of motor oil and leather, and the game of Seven Minutes in Heaven that they were forced into as a joke at Maggie Greene's End of the Summer party that started it all.

Well the joke was on them because Rick kissed the shit out of him in that cramped little closet.

That was why when Shane asked him out on a date to the county fair, he hedged.

And if he had to guess, _that_ was why the equivalent of a wet, angry alley cat had dragged him out behind the school, a hard scowl on an otherwise unblemished face as he sucked on his rapidly shrinking cancer stick.

"Thought ya said you were gonna quit," Rick tutted. He was tired of the quiet pacing he was forced to watch as Daryl gorged a line in the Earth below his worn out shoes.

Daryl stilled long enough to level him with an intense glare. He took one last drag of his cigarette and dropped the butt to the ground, stepping on the embers as he closed the distance between them. Smoke bellowing out of his nostrils made him look like a raging bull and Rick took a few steps back until he bumped into the wall, trapped.

He was grabbed by the neck, but Daryl's brutal grip was forgotten when smoky lips smashed into his, slick and bitter and so fucking perfect. The hold loosened and fingers slithered into curls, cradling the back of his head while Daryl's tilted, their mouths opening for impatient tongues to twist a tango to _Light My Fire_ as it played on repeat in his head, the ever-present reminder of the first time Daryl sucked him off.

A knee slipped in between his legs and he gasped into a hot mouth. His hand skimmed around Daryl's lithe waist to paw at his ass, pulling him even closer still as Daryl rutted slow and sensual against the stiffness building down below. The fingers, light on his hip, crept forward to tease the soft line of hair right above where it plunged into denim.

Rick shivered when two followed the trail into his jeans, but god he wanted more, so much more.

Rick couldn't get enough air into tortured lungs, but fuck if he was going to be the one to stop their runaway train. Every kiss left him drowning and Daryl was both the water and his salvation, pulling him under while breathing life into hollowed out veins. He was his poison and his antidote, and Rick was a junky desperate for both.

There was a nibble on his lip, and he knew it was over, reality crashing in around him like a brick through a windowpane. Daryl pulled away, the heat they'd stoked leeching out of Rick's body when he did so. They were both struggling to catch their breath, and Rick resisted the urge to reach out and pull him back in.

"Last one," Daryl rasped out of the heavy silence, motioning to the flattened cigarette.

"Ya said that last time," Rick reminded him.

Daryl scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Rick sighed and slumped against the wall. He could see the wheels turning in Daryl's head, but sometimes it took him a while to find his voice. Daryl was precise, every word he spoke was meaningful and deliberate, and Rick didn't really mind waiting for him to find the right ones to use, even though he had a hunch they were going to be about Shane.

It was better than sitting in Chemistry bored out of his mind. The scenery was better anyway. Dr. Mamet wasn't much to look at, and Lori was the worst lab partner in the history of lab partners. Especially since she'd developed her crush on Shane and spent the entire class gushing about him as she made doe eyes at the back of his head. Gag.

"Heard ya were going to the fair," Daryl muttered to the ground, hiding either a pout or a glower—possibly both—behind am unkempt curtain of dirty blond.

"Where'd ya hear that?" Rick deflected.

"Heard Shane braggin' about takin' ya," he said, looking up just enough for Rick to confirm it was in fact a pout.

"He asked, I haven't answered."

Daryl lifted his head, his brows pinched as he started biting at his thumbnail.

Rick couldn't stand it. Daryl had gone from oozing confidence to looking like a kicked puppy in a heartbeat. "But I guess I was just waitin' ta see if anyone more interestin' would ask," he shrugged, feigning indifference, a shiny new sneaker toeing at the dirt.

He watched Daryl's lips twitch with his almost successful attempt to hold back a smile. Daryl stepped towards him, not close enough to touch but just enough for Rick to feel the waves of wanton heat rolling off of him.

" 'M I interestin' enough?" Daryl asked, head bowed as he looked up through lashes. God, he was so fucking sexy, but Rick resisted pulling him back in for another kiss. For now. Their conversation wasn't quite over.

"Ya askin' me out on a date, Dixon?"

Daryl groaned and moved to take a step back, but Rick caught him by his vest and pulled their bodies flush.

"Yeah, you're interestin' enough, but only if ya promise to get me a funnel cake," he continued, his smile softening as his eyes flitted down to Daryl's lips. There was no hiding that smile, bright and boastful because Daryl had essentially stolen home on the school's star pitcher.

"Fine...Tomorrow, be ready at seven," Daryl said, pulling away, but Rick needed one more kiss or he'd just about die.

Daryl really had no idea how much he affected him.

When they finally parted, Rick did so on wobbly legs with bite-swollen lips and ravaged hair. It wasn't worth going back to class, so he went home to jack off while the memory of Daryl's body on his was fresh in his mind as he breathed in the scent of him on the poncho he'd forgotten in his jeep one idle Tuesday.

Hugging the itchy fabric to his chest, he started to nod off. He'd text Shane later and tell him his answer. He intended to say 'no' to him anyway, but making Daryl jealous enough to officially asked him out had been a surprising bonus to the day's events, he had to admit.

 

*****

Rick palms started to sweat at five past seven, nervous feet unable to keep the porch swing he was parked on still. Daryl wasn't exactly the on time kind of guy, but he was worried nonetheless.

He had told his parents he was going with a 'friend.' It was probably best to break things to them slowly. The sheriff's son dating the juvenile delinquent of his highest profile arrest might not go over too well. Plus, he'd just came out to them, so baby steps.

Daryl worked at the local garage as part of a program to keep trouble youths out of whatever trouble got them into the program in the first place. When his dad and brother got busted in the biggest drug raid in their small town's history, Daryl got inadvertently hauled in too.

But Rick knew he was innocent. Mostly because he'd spent all of that infamous day with him at the lake fishing and kissing and pointedly _not_ talking. He'd dropped Daryl off down the street from his house ten minutes before 'Sheriff Dad' showed up with the cavalry.

The only thing that kept Daryl out of the system was an eye witness in their algebra teacher Ms. Peletier. She'd seen them when she was out with her daughter and said Daryl had spent the day with her to keep them from having to out themselves. She was the only one who knew about them.

Although, Rick suspected that Dale might have an idea or two from that time they came scampering out of the parts room looking divinely debauched.

Dale was the only other person in town who believed Daryl's story of being at the lake all day. He trusted Daryl and let him borrow cars from time to time, so Rick had no idea what he'd be driving when he showed up. He'd get excited then depressed with every passing vehicle that didn't stop in front of the house.

Then he heard it. He swore the whole Earth shook with the rumble of the bike as the tires screeched to a stop at the curb. His mother was going to shit a brick!

He rushed down the walkway and Daryl thrust a helmet at him. He pulled it on with lightning speed and threw his leg over the motorcycle, hoping they could pull away before his mother came rushing out. But no such luck.

"Richard?" came her muffled screech as she barreled down the walk towards them.

He had already settled in behind Daryl, a hand on his hip. "We'll be careful, mom, and I'm wearin' a helmet!" he whined, going on the offensive before she could get a word out.

"I know you will 'cause otherwise your dad would kill the both of ya," she yelled to be heard over the roaring engine. "Just wanted to meet your friend."

 _Fuck!_ This was it. Moment of truth, they'd have to go all Romeo and Juliet afterwards, secret rendezvous and something about breaking yonder windows. They'd leave out the double suicide if possible. Although, that didn't seem much different than their current way of doing stuff...things.

"Daryl Dixon, ma'am," Daryl said before Rick could come up with a fake name. And just to jab the knife in deeper, "I'm takin' yer son to the fair an' 'm prolly gonna kiss the shit outta him, too." Tactful as always.

"Well, try not to leave any marks, we got church tomorra'," she replied, leaning over to kiss a stunned speechless Rick on the cheek.

"Can't make no promises," he said while Rick continued to sit there, mouth agape at the whole strange exchange.

Mrs. Grimes smirked at Daryl in reply, "Just have 'im home by midnight or you'll have the whole force out lookin' for ya."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. "Ready Rick?"

That broke the spell. "Uh...yeah, I guess. Bye mom," he shouted as he wrapped his arms around Daryl.

The ride to the fair grounds was short, around ten minutes. Rick had never been on a bike before and it was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. That didn't surprise him because that's what it was like being with Daryl Dixon; nothing but contradictions and turning the world upside down, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

He did like that he had an excuse to cling tightly to Daryl's lithe body. Despite the lack of meat on his bones, other than those pythons he called biceps, he was solid under Rick's fingers and hot against his chest, keeping him warm on the chilly October night. It was the closest they'd been without some sort of sexual component, and it felt oddly intimate.

They pulled into the parking lot and hopped off the bike. Daryl secured their helmets and they walked in silence to the entrance gates, exchanging shy glances every few paces.

"Nah, I got it," Daryl said when Rick went to pull out his wallet.

"Ya don't wanna go fifty-fifty? What's it called, dutch?"

" 'M the one who asked ya out," he reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm the 'spoiled rich kid' with an allowance," Rick chuckled.

"I buy the tickets, you buy the food?" Daryl suggested.

Rick nodded with a small grin. He was out on a date. With Daryl Dixon. His first date with a boy. Ever. And it was already awesome because it was Daryl. He didn't mind spending a whole month's worth of his daddy's money on tonight.

They started inside, both moving closer together with each step. Their hands rubbed against the other's as they walked until Rick took the plunge and twisted his pinky around Daryl's, his stomach doing a flip when he didn't pull away.

"So...where to first?" Rick asked, trying to keep the giddiness from creeping into his voice.

" 'M kinda hungry, mind if we go find a corn dog or somethin'?"

Rick smirked at the idea of watching Daryl eat something long and delicious. "Sounds good," he agreed. They made their way towards the closest concessions stand where Daryl got a corn dog and Rick decided on a turkey leg.

They walked around as they ate and argued about what they should do next, eventually ending up in front of the petting zoo. Rick's eyes lit up at the baby goats they saw through the fence. Daryl rolled his eyes when he looked back at him with excitement, but Rick saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Daryl grumbled something about living on the Greene farm now and getting to pet all the barn animals he wanted for free. Despite his reluctance, he didn't resist when Rick grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him inside the enclosure.

They started with the goats after buying a cup of feed, but Rick's favorite were the adorable triplet piglets. He kept saying he wanted one and Daryl kept teasing him about wanting some of that deep fried bacon he saw advertised. They went on to pet a lamb, a pair of calves, a foul, some rabbits, which Daryl also wanted deep fried, and a baby lama.

Since Rick picked the first attraction, Daryl's turn was next. After a detour to get him some of that deep fried bacon, which was surprisingly good, they headed towards the midway. They tried their hand at a few of the rigged carnival games, ring toss and the like, which they were both obviously terrible at.

"How 'bout the funhouse?" Rick suggested before diving into the blue cotton candy he just bought. The sugar melted on his tongue and he licked the remnants off his lips before taking another bite.

He thought he was being seductive but Daryl was distracted by something in the distance and he had to elbow him in the side to regain his attention. "Huh? Funhouse? Tha's for little kids," he scoffed.

"It's got the word 'fun' in it. How bad can it be?"

"Fine, but I get ta pick what we're doin' next," Daryl smirked, pulling off some spun sugar and stuffing the whole piece into his mouth.

"What's that?" Rick asked.

" 'S a surprise," he winked and Rick went weak in the knees from the combination of that plus Daryl licking the saccharine off his fingers.

The funhouse wasn't as fun as Rick initially thought it would be. There was a lot of stumbling around as the floors moved in circles, and sideways and crossways and various other ways, sending them scrambling for purchase every five seconds while they bumped into walls, random children, and each other.

In a way it was similar to the first time they fooled around, all fumbling limbs and uncoordinated movements. And then it was _exactly_ like the first time when Daryl pushed him into a dark corner, strobe lights flashing on his retinas right before he squeezed them shut as a hot mouth closed over his.

Except this time he knew just how to tilt his head for optimal Dixon entry and just where to put his hands to milk that heavenly moan from skilled lips that he'd come to love over the past several months. Making out was the perfect way to put the f-u-n in a boring kiddy attraction he should've listened to Daryl about in the first place.

_Wait? Love?_

Before he had time to dwell on that, Daryl had him by the hand and pulled him through the rest of the funhouse—them having graduated up from holding pinkies. He led him through the crowd until Rick saw a familiar face coming their way.

"Shit!" Rick cursed, changing their trajectory.

"What?" Daryl asked, brow creased in confusion and concern.

"Shane," he sighed.

"You afraid ta be seen with me, Grimes?" Daryl huffed, pulling his hand away, and Rick ached for the closeness.

"Course not. It's jus' that I don't want him makin' a damn scene when we're havin' a good time is all," Rick reasoned.

Daryl ducked his head like he did when he didn't want Rick to read his face. Rick was pretty good at reading him regardless. His body language alone was enough for Rick to know he'd be blushing if his cheeks hadn't already been rosy from the cold. "Yer havin' a good time?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, 'course, I'm with you. Don't want him ruinin' that," Rick frowned.

"He can't," he replied, looking back up at Rick with the faintest twist of his lips.

The yelling of Rick's name broke their trance on each other and he groaned knowing it was too late, they'd been spotted. He turned to see Shane heading straight for them, a dark scowl on his face while Andrea and Lori flanked him.

"Thought you said you weren't coming," said a befuddled Shane. Rick saw the precise moment the other teen noticed Daryl, his eyes filling with rage and his lips turning down as he growled, "You came with him?"

"I didn't say I wasn't coming, I said I wasn't coming with you," Rick corrected. "And yes, Daryl's my date."

"Your date?" Lori scoffed.

"Did he threaten you? Does your dad know you're here?" Andrea added.

Rick rolled his eyes. "My boyfriend doesn't need to threaten me to go on a date with him," Rick hissed. They had never discussed the use of the 'b' word before, but they didn't exactly have time to in the moment.

Shane lunged forward and shoved Daryl as he snarled, "You ain't good enough for him, ya trailer trash, redneck, asshole!"

"Neither are you!" Daryl fired back but didn't push Shane.

Daryl did his best to avoid fights and confrontation. Rick knew he wasn't as bad as his reputation made him sound. He was different, kind hearted and considerate, but if Shane pushed hard enough, he'd unleash his inner Dixon, the one Merle taught how to fight, the one who knew how to dodge broken beer bottles and drunks with belts and knives rushing at him. Shane had no idea who he was fucking with.

"Better 'an you and yer hick self. You ain't nothin' but a criminal like that rest a' yer kin!" Shane shouted, pushing Daryl again. "I ain't lettin' ya drag him down too!"

"Shane, just fuck off! I can take care of myself" Rick interjected, trying to get in between them.

"Yeah, come on, Shane. If Rick wants to slum with trailer park rejects, then let him," Lori added.

"Shuddup, Lori," Rick barked.

Shane continued to fume, spouting out insults as he tried to move past Rick who stood in between the two boys. In the jostling, Shane unwittingly elbowed Rick in the face. Pain shot through his cheekbone on contact and the scuffling sent him hurling towards the ground.

"Fuckin' hell, Shane!" Rick yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look what you did, you sonuvabitch!" Shane blamed Daryl as he swung a badly aimed fist at his head.

Daryl ducked the punch with ease and brought his forehead crashing violently into Shane's face, the force sending the other boy staggering backwards as blood began to gush from his nose. There was a crowd gathered around cheering them on as Lori and Andrea both yelled for Shane to look out.

It was no use, Daryl's eyes were clouded with vengeance and wrath as he swept Shane's feet out from under him. They both fell to the ground where Daryl put all his weight on Shane's chest and pinned his arms above his head, Shane wiggling and struggling in vain to break free.

"You come at me again, you bes' have the rest a' yer team with ya! And if ya ever lay a hand on him again, I'll do more than break yer nose, dickhead! Am I clear?" Daryl roared.

Rick scrambled to his feet. "Daryl, I'm alright," he said, trying to calm the older boy.

"Am. I. Clear?"

"Yeah, now get the fuck off a' me ya asshole," Shane groaned.

Daryl released him and stood up, refocusing his attention on Rick. "You okay?" he asked, eyes softening as he cupped Rick's reddening cheek. "Sorry," he added at Rick's wince when he ran a thumb over the forming bruise.

" 'M okay. Le's just go," Rick said.

Daryl nodded and took his hand to led him away from the scene. Rick looked back over his shoulder at Shane. He was on his hands and knees spitting out blood as it poured from his nose. Andrea was rubbing his back and Lori had ran to get some napkins.

Shane looked up at him, and he made a point of slithering a hand down Daryl's back to slip into the pocket of his jeans. They both looked away and Rick smiled at Daryl when he put his arm over his shoulder.

"Wanna go make out in the tunnel of love?" Rick asked. It sounded like as good of a plan as any. Anything to put the disruption behind them.

"Yeah, but le's get some ice for your face first," Daryl replied.

"And funnel cake?"

"Ugh, fine! I'll get ya yer damn funnel cake," he smirked.

" 'S my money anyway," Rick huffed, feigning annoyance.

They got Rick his funnel cake and some ice for his cheek. Rick had opted to walk around while they ate it. His hands were full with his icepack and their shared hot chocolate so Daryl had to feed him. Dixon's weren't ones for cutlery, so he'd break off a piece and hold it up to Rick's mouth before doing the same for himself.

Rick drained the last of the hot chocolate and tossed it in the trash. When he turned around, Daryl was holding up the last piece of funnel cake. He held it up to Rick's lips as he opened his mouth, but as Daryl went to pull his fingers away, Rick gripped his wrist and kept them in place.

He flashed Daryl a dark grin then proceeded to suck the confectioner sugar off of his index finger and thumb as lewdly as possible, eyes half-lidded and as full of seduction as he could manage. It must of worked because he heard the quietest of whimpers come from the back of Daryl's throat.

"Why do ya do this to me?" Daryl whined.

Rick just grinned and took the now-clean hand in his as they set out for the tunnel of love. One way-too-short-grope-filled-ride-in-a-big-white-swan later and they were both even more sexually frustrated than before, cursing the fact that they should've brought Rick's jeep instead of a bike.

But as soon as they got off the ride, Daryl took him back to what he had planned before Shane tried to ruin their date. Rick's face lit up as soon as the booth came into view. It was painted camo and had a big crossbow stuck to the top.

" 'S on me," Daryl said when Rick went to pay the dollar for three bolts. Rick sighed but put his wallet away.

He'd been lucky enough to get a few lessons from Daryl with his crossbow in the woods by the trailer park when the weather was a bit warmer. And as hot as it was to have Daryl pressed against him as he gave him pointers, Rick loved to watched him shoot on his own even more.

Sadly, Daryl had a jacket on because of the cold, but Rick could just see him in his cutoff sleeves holding his bow up as his biceps glistened with a light sheen of sweat. While he was lost in the memory, Daryl won him the biggest prize they had, a gigantic stuffed squirrel.

"How am I gonna get this home?" Rick asked when Daryl handed it to him. The thing was at least half his height and twice as big around the middle. Daryl looked at him dumbfounded until they both started laughing their asses off.

"We'll figure it out," Daryl chuckled as they headed for their last destination of the night.

The ferris wheel was lit up in bright colors as it changed patterns at random. It towered over the whole fair and they had both been eyeing it since they arrived, agreeing along the way that it would be the last thing they did. After waiting in line for a few minutes, Rick set his huge squirrel where people parked their strollers so they could ride.

They got on and went up and around a few times until it was their turn to sit at the top for a moment. Except the moment started to stretch on a little longer than it was supposed to.

"I think we're stuck," Rick said, a shiver running through him as the cold air started to seep into his bones.

"Beautiful place to get stuck," Daryl replied, eyes cast out over the lights of their small town. It was a cloudless night and the moon had yet to rise leaving a pretty spectacular display of stars suspended against the black canvas of space. Rick watched as Daryl turned his eyes to the skies before they came to rest on him.

"Daryl...about what I said to Shane...," Rick hesitated.

" 'S fine, Rick. I know it was heat of the moment. You were jus' tryin' to piss 'im off. Everyone prolly knows it's a lie anyway," he scoffed, looking back out into the darkness.

"How do ya mean?"

"I know we're jus' foolin' around, I ain't dumb enough to believe someone like you would want me as their boyfriend."

"Daryl, that's exactly what I want," Rick said, moving his hand to Daryl's so he could interlace their fingers. Daryl looked back at him with a disbelieving expression. "Tha's kinda why I came with you tonight, so everyone'll know I'm with you. I jus' didn't know if you'd be okay with me callin' you that is all since we hadn't talked about it before."

There was a long pause as they sat there, the cold breeze blowing just enough to rock the bucket they were in. "Why?" Daryl asked, cutting through the silence.

" 'Cause I love you, ya idiot!" he said, Daryl's eyes narrowing in on him. " 'Cause I can't think of anyone else and don't want anyone else. 'Cause ya win me squirrels and feed me funnel cake and do that amazin' thing with your tongue that curls my toes and leaves me all tingly inside."

"I love you, too, Rick," he said, sounding just as surprised at the confession as Rick was to hear it. Honestly, he hadn't expected it right away, Daryl wasn't the kind to wear his heart out on his sleeve.

"Well, okay then. Let's make out or cuddle or something 'cause I'm freezin' my balls off up here," Rick said, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. Daryl rolled his eyes, but scooted in closer as they both huddled together for warmth and kissed to heat each other up.

A few minutes later, the ride started up and they were let off, glad to be out of the wind. Rick picked up his squirrel and they made their way out of the fair grounds to Daryl's bike.

"Shit, how we gonna do this?" Daryl asked. He threw his leg over the bike and thought for a moment. "Here, I'll put 'im in front of me and you hold onto him while I drive."

"Okay, jus' go slow," Rick said, handing him over. Daryl maneuvered the thing on his lap to where he could see around it as Rick climbed on behind him. Rick reached around to hold onto his stuffed prize, as well as the real one in between them, and they set off for his house. They only had to stop once to reposition 'Carl' as Rick had affectionately named him.

Rick's dad was home when they arrived so the goodnight kiss was a covert affair involving a quick peck on the lips, Daryl's like ice against his. "Text me when ya get home, okay?" Rick asked as he always did when they parted.

"I will," Daryl nodded.

Rick had reached the door before he heard Daryl drive off on the bike. He went inside and showed off his prize, a sense of pride welling up in his chest. His mother gave him a knowing smile while his dad made a snide comment about how people were supposed to win those for their dates.

Maybe it was because the whole town was destined to find out about him and Daryl by morning, or maybe because knowing Daryl loved him back gave him strength he didn't know he had, he was able to tell his dad that he was right and that his boyfriend had won it for him.

The whole 'Dixon' part didn't go over too well, but his mother told him to go to bed, whispering that she'd have a talk with his father about it in the morning. He was glad to go to bed with thoughts of the most perfect first date etched in his memory, phantom feelings of how Daryl's lips and hands felt on him throughout the night.

Despite the cold, the night had been full of heat, but Daryl had a way of setting even the coldest night on fire. And when he snuck in through Rick's window after his second trek up the Grimes' trellis, things only got hotter from there.

 


End file.
